Manufacturers of books, boxes, cards and other novelty items have, for many years, incorporated three-dimensional pop-up scenes in such devices. In such scenes, a portion or portions of a card or the like are constructed and arranged to extend in different vertical and horizontal planes when erected. Such scenes are normally collapsible to provide a relatively flat package with the various portions of the scenes in a superimposed relationship.
In some cases, the cards or other items incorporating such scenes have been produced from a single generally rectangular sheet of paper board and at times incorporate a locking device for maintaining the card or the like in an open or erect position. The importance of manufacturing such items from a single sheet has also been recognized. It is this factor in many cases that makes the structure commercially practical, permitting the card to be produced and sold at a competitive price.
Examples of such displays are disclosed in the following United States patents: Penick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,388; Klein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,723; Freedman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,783; and Cohn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,553, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
It has now been found that an improved three-dimensional pop-up display in accordance with the present invention is particularly applicable for use as a "super sports card," wherein a participant or number of participants can be displayed in a number of positions. Such displays can be manufactured from a single sheet of relatively inexpensive paper board in a manner which is believed to be more economical than those disclosed by the prior art. In addition, the displays can be manufactured in a manner which maximizes the utilization of a single sheet, i.e., minimize the portion of cardboard which is discarded as waste.
In addition, the three-dimensional pop-up displays disclosed herein are of relatively sturdy construction and include an internal hinged support for maintaining the display in an erect or open position. The displays also include a separate fold-out portion which may be used to display a set of sports trading cards or the like. A further embodiment of the invention may also be used for temporarily inserting a product, such as a compact disc, into the display.